Embodiments of the present invention relate to digital data processing for serving content over a network.
Portals enable users to personalize content on the portal. Portals are offered from a portal developer directly to an end user, and do not provide a means for a third party to add value. Portals cannot be easily mass-produced in a customizable way for large numbers of portal providers. Moreover, the content that a portal permits an end user to incorporate is usually limited and specified by the portal provider.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.